


Высокие отношения

by Melaris, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Юмор, на Темной стороне ничего святого нет, не стыдно, нет, у автора была забористая трава
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaris/pseuds/Melaris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Ситхи всегда берут то, что хотят(с)





	

_…— Ситхи всегда берут то, что хотят, — заявил Экзар Кун, многозначительно поглядывая на Улика. Тот намека явно не понял._

_— Ну и?_

_Экзар Кун вздохнул. Его уже начинало раздражать это затянувшееся выяснение отношений._

_— И я решил, что этому завету необходимо неукоснительно следовать._

_— Так... И чего ты хочешь? - поинтересовался Улик, подступая еще на шаг ближе. Кажется, он издевался. Или наивно полагал, что его наставник передумает. Будто бы так плохо его знал._

_Вместо ответа Экзар вытянул руку и, поймав Улика за ворот туники, подтянул его к себе._

_— Тебя, — выдохнул он в изумленно приоткрывшиеся губы и впился в них нетерпеливым поцелуем…_

***  
Некоторое время в пещере царила тишина, нарушаемая только звоном капель о неровный пол.

— Высокие отношения, — восхищенно выдохнула наконец Фазма. — Кто бы мог подумать… А что же было дальше?

***  
_…В приглушенном красноватом свете ламп их сплетенные тела отбрасывали фантастические тени на стены. Казалось, то сама Тьма обретает форму, вырастая из них — из их чувств, в которых яростной страсти было больше, нежели чего-то иного._

_Экзар Кун, склонившись над Уликом, входил в него медленными глубокими толчками. Темный, горящий золотом взгляд ни на миг не отрывался от лица ученика, ловя малейшую перемену эмоций. Будто они имели какое-то значение._

_Улик прерывисто выдохнул его имя и, вцепившись пальцами во взлохмаченные волосы, притянул Экзара ближе к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Ничего общего с тем поцелуем, которым они обменялись пару дней назад: этот был жадным и грубым, и от него по телу расходилось не тепло, но жар, грозящий сжечь, если не найдет утоления._

_— Трахни меня уже нормально, гребаный эстет, — прошептал Улик и едва не задохнулся, когда Экзар Кун в ответ слишком резко двинул бедрами. — Да… именно так…_

***  
Хакс прокашлялся и перелистнул страницу файла.

— Тут еще девять глав, — убитым тоном сообщил он. Уши и щеки полыхали, будто он сидел не в заваленной пещере на Коррибане, а где-нибудь посреди Мустафара. — И вторая часть, кстати, на днях вышла, я на ситхфикшене видел.

Кайло Рен, сидящий рядом с ним, присвистнул:

— Уже вторая? Вот же успевают авторы писать, где только вдохновение берут. Ладно, сидеть нам тут еще долго, пока нас найдут, так что успеем и до второй добраться.

— Я сдохну раньше, — с тайной надеждой в голосе пообещал Хакс. Зачитывать вслух очередные пятьсот страниц текста, из которых основную часть составляли описания страстного секса Экзара Куна со своим учеником во всех подходящих и неподходящих для этого местах, ему вовсе не хотелось. С чего им вообще пришло в голову, что отыскать на ситхфикшене что-нибудь почитать — хороший способ избавиться от скуки?

— Не успеете, — безжалостно сказала Фазма и отобрала датапад. — Давайте, дальше моя очередь.

***  
_…Улик, едва дыша, смотрел на Экзара Куна, и в голове стучала одна-единственная мысль: что он делает? Не может же он серьезно…_

_Тот опустился перед ним на колени. Ловкие пальцы быстро расправились с застежкой штанов и спустили их вниз, оглаживая бедра. Улик закусил губу:_

_— Ты…_

_Экзар Кун мягко прикоснулся губами к его возбужденному члену, на пробу провел по нему кончиком языка и, чуть отстранившись, облизнулся. На лице у него появилось выражение, как у гурмана, перед которым поставили особо изысканное блюдо._

_— Восхитительно, — прошептал он. Или не прошептал, а это прозвучало прямо в голове Улика, потому что Экзар открыл рот лишь для того, чтобы взять его член. Из-под челки неутолимым голодом блеснули глаза._

_Улик почувствовал, что его перестают держать ноги. А потом — что горячие губы и язык Экзара скользят по всей длине члена, лаская его. Он никогда не думал, что его наставник на это способен…_

***  
— Мда, лучше не знать, на что бывают способны наставники, — пробормотал Хакс, покосившись на мрачнеющего все больше и больше Рена. Благодаря хрипловатому мягкому голосу Фазмы описываемая картина представлялась даже чересчур детально.

— Говорят, это была нормальная практика, — выдал историческую справку Рен. — Так укреплялась связь ученика и учителя.

Хакс и Фазма посмотрели на него очень внимательно. Рен покраснел.

— Нет, наш себе такого не позволяет, — сердито буркнул он. И шепотом добавил: — По крайней мере, я так думаю... Продолжайте, капитан.

Фазма продолжила. И чем дальше шло повествование, тем сильнее хотелось верить, что Сноука точно не посещают подобные… идеи. Потому что изобретательности Экзара Куна можно было только позавидовать. А его ученику…

А ученик сам напросился.


End file.
